


Young Master

by 13Reaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bouncing, Breast Sucking, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Hand Jobs, Horny Bellatrix, Kinky stuff, Master/Pet, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reaper/pseuds/13Reaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix is bored with her husband and sex life. She wants someone young and babies. What will happen if she wants Barty Jr?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Master

**Author's Note:**

> It's two in the morning and I hope you like it. If you want more, comment below.  
> Sorry for any errors, like I said, two in the morning...

Thirty year old Bellatrix Lestrange was bored with her sex life with Rodolphus....she was bored with him, period. She wanted someone new and younger than she was. She wanted someone that would make her horny when she thought of his name. She wanted Barty Crouch Jr between her legs.  
Yes, she wanted eighteen year old Barty Jr since he first appeared in the group, two years ago. She dreamt of him fucking her until she had all of his children. She thought of him during her sex with Rodolphus; picturing Barty's face thrusting in her instead of that loser. She wished that she would have married Barty.  
She wanted him desperately in her and now. 

After the meeting and Rodolphus was asleep, she snuck out of our bedroom and trailed to Barty's room. She wondered if he was still up. She smiled as she saw light under the door framed. She softly knocked and waited for him to answer. She was in her bathrobe and naked underneath. Barty answered the door with no shirt on. She scanned his chest and saw gorgeous abs. She felt herself getting wet.  
"What?" he asked. She quickly pushed him inside and closed the door behind her. He raised a brow as she pulled out her wand from her pocket and used charms to lock and silence any noise. She turned around and licked her lips.  
"Barty," she moaned a little. She ran up to him, got down on her knees, pulled down his pants and boxers, and smiled at his cock. "You're way bigger than my husband." With that, she hungrily sucked his dick.  
Barty was confused and loved this new side of Bellatrix. He ran a hand through her hair as she deep throated him. She loved this. Her pussy was swollen and begging for that dick in it. She was giving her lover head and knew that he would be pounding in her, soon.  
Barty groaned as Bellatrix began to massage his balls with her hands. Barty grabbed some of her hair in his fist and began to thrust her mouth. He heard Bella moaning from that. Was she really that horny for him? 

After thrusting in her mouth, he climaxed in her throat and Bella swallowed. He pulled out and watched her lick his dipping cum.  
"Fuck me, Barty," she panted as he released her hair from his fist. She took off her robe, got up, walked to the bed to lay on it, put her legs into the air, and spread them. "Mark me as yours. Cum into me."  
Barty shrugged, walked on over to her, grabbed his hard dick, and slid it into her. She groaned as he pushed himself into her until his balls reached her outer walls. He began to thrust deep inside of her without any mercy.  
"Like this?" He smirked as he leaned over to suck on her right boob; nibbling on the nipple.  
"YES!" She wrapped her legs around him. She moaned as he hit her g-spot. "BARTY!" She screamed his name. This was what she wanted for two years: him and only him. She loved him and would obey his ever command, if he wanted her.  
She dug her nails into his back as he violently hit her spot, repeatedly. Her mother always told her that it's not great sex if you're not digging your nails into his back. She was panting like a dog in heat as he made her breast leaked milk. She watched him drink her breast and squeezed them. She groaned as she threw her head back on the bed and arched her back as she climaxed first.  
Barty chuckled as he continued pounding her pussy. He wasn't going to cum in her unless she begged him to. She whimpered as her pussy was aching from his penis. She needed him to seed her, now!  
"B-Barty," she moaned in pain. "Please, mark me, please?"  
"Are you begging, Bella?" he smirked evilly. "Who's your master, little girl?"  
"You are!" She shouted. "You're my master!"  
"Will you come when I want you?"  
"YES! I will come when you call me, master!"  
He grinned, grabbed her shoulders, and slammed into her spot before climaxing heavily inside her.  
She moaned loudly as she climaxed also. She arched her back more before dropping it on the bed with sweat on her body and forehead.  
Barty chuckled as he pulled out after he was done marking her.  
"Turn over. Your ass is mine," he ordered as she obeyed.  
She never allowed Rodolphus to doggy style her, but with Barty, he can do whatever he wants to her. With her ass up in the air, Barty slid himself into her hole with her groaning. She smiled as he fucked her. She bit her lip as he hit a wall. She was panting and rolled her eyes to the back of her head before passing out.  
Barty shrugged as he continued pounding her ass. 

Bella woke up as Barty climaxed in her hole. She groaned as he pulled out his cock.  
"Good," he spoke. "You're awake."  
"You're amazing, master," she smiled. "Rodolphus would have never done the things that you can do to me. I want your babies, master."  
Barty lit up a cigarette and smirked, "Come back every night and your wish will come true." He moved himself to the top of the bed and laid on it.  
Bella climbed to her master's side and gave him a hand job. She kissed the sides of his dick as she pumped up her baby maker.  
Barty watched as he smoked his cigarette. She was learning fast.  
"Bella?"  
She popped her head up and looked at him, "Yes, master?"  
"Keep this up and you'll get pregnant, soon."  
She smiled and continued pumping his cock. She hovered her open mouth over his tip as cum shot out and into her mouth. She swallowed and covered up his tip with her mouth.  
Barty grinned as he rubbed her outer thigh.  
"Bella, why don't you bounce on my dick?" he winked.  
With that being said, she uncovered his tip with her mouth and replaced it with her pussy. She moaned as she slid down on it.  
"Feels so good," she purred as she was balls deep in. She began to bounce and smiled. "Master loves this view?"  
"Master loves any view of you," he watched her breast bounce around. "Be on my dick all night, Bella. Soon, you'll be having my children." With that, he put out his cigarette on her thigh, and closed his eyes to sleep.  
Bella hissed in pain from the cigarette, but she knew that Barty did that because he was marking her his own.


End file.
